Session 6 of Teen Titains
by Bartiagon
Summary: Ya I'm angery that they canceled teen titans. So i am writing the next part. Raven came from Azarath what if some one came from Zinthos?


So this is my pride and joy of the fan fictions I wrote

**So this is my pride and joy of the fan fictions I wrote. I put my life into this. R&R**

**I don't own Teen Titians.**

**This starts a month after the final episode of session five.**

Episode one of session six: An unexpected visit.

It was a normal day at titian tower. Beast boy, Robin, and Cy-Borg were fighting over the controllers to the game station, Raven was hovering over the couch, cross-legged, trying to meditate( she obviously couldn't with the boys trying to kill each other) and Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking(uh-oh). As I said your typical super powered teenage day.

Eventually, when the boys fighting increased drastically, Raven had to get out. "I'll be in my room, MEDITATING!!" she monotony announced and departed to said room. Soon after the doorbell rang.

DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG DONNNNNG

"Cy-Borg, get it" Robin said

"Beast boy, get it." Cy-Borg said

"Do I HHHAAAAAAVVEEE to!!" Beast boy wined

"YES!!" Robin and Cy-Borg yelled together.

"Fine I'll get it!" Then he left, muttering some thing about jerks under his breath.

When he got to the front door he opened it. "Yes?"

"Hello, I am here to join the Teen Titians."

**Ok I don't memorize theme songs, so this if purely for the Fan Fic.**

_When theirs trouble look who's arrived!!_

_TEEN TITIANS!!_

_Now with six instead of five._

_TEEN TITIANS!!_

_Starfire, Cy-Borg, and R-a-ven!_

_TEEN TITIANS!!_

_Robin, Beast boy, and C-r-ow!_

_TEEN TITAINS! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_123456!!_

"What?" Beast boy asked, obviously dumb founded.

"I am here to audition or be interviewed for joining the Teen Titian, as the ad in the newspaper attests to."

"What?" Beast boy asked again.

Now the teen was looked confused. "I am here to a…."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Beast boy said realization dawned on him. "You want to try out for the team!" Ever since the Terra incident, the Titians had sent out ads asking for a new teammate, of course only fans in spandex showed up. If this kid wasn't any Fan he'd be the first hero, but his outfit didn't help convince Beast boy. The kid was wearing a strange hat, which was multicolored, and went down to his knee. He wore a mismatched colored jumpsuit, so it looked like he was the pied piper or something, and his boots were old and beat up looking, while bits seemed to be missing. He also had belt that seemed to have no purpose, except to hold the impressive array of weapons, he of course also had a bow and arrow satchel on his back. In his hand was a tall wooden staff, which was knurled at the top and tapered at the bottom. Beast boy tried not to smirk. This was the most ridiculous out fit yet. Then their was the teen himself, his face was a brown/red/white, the hat hid all of his hair. Then Beast boy noticed something else, he had no EYEBROWS!! But still that wouldn't have been really strange, but their was no hair anywhere on his body! He was tall and really unhealthy looking thin, but though he looked to be about 14, some thing in his eyes made him look like a 10 year old. Last Beast boy noticed his eyes and noise, the eyes were black as coil, while the nose was long and hooked, like a beak.

"So" the teen said looking very confused now "May I enter into the premise?"

"Oh! Right, right. Come in." Beast boy said hurriedly.

The teen walked into the tower, but as he passed Beast boy noticed he smelled like his body had been on fire, burnt, and he could see smoke curling out from his body.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Beast boy told him as he ran over to the intercom. "Guys. We got someone who wants to join."

With that, he walked over to the teen, "So what's your name?" asked Beast boy

Now the teen got a confused look "Name?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you now, a name."

"I do not possess a name."

Now Beast boy sweat dropped, but was saved when the other Titians walked in.

"So you want to join the Teen Titians?" Robin asked as he looked the new arrival up and down. Cy-Borg and Robin would have smirked, but those daggers looked sharp.

Starfire, who was just starting to understand Earth clothing, thought he looked only a little out of the ordinary. While he reminder Raven of somebody 'Myself' she thought 'When I first came to this dimension. Scarred, confused, and trying to get used to the physics here that didn't match any from Azarath.

"Yes!" he nodded some what slowly. "I desire to imprison multiple beings who's' souls have been diverted from their riotous course and stained by the wickedness of the Father of lies."

"What?" All the Titians asked, except for Raven.

"He said he wants to help bust criminals" Raven said staring intently at the teen.

"And to help protect the souls and vessels of those who are headed toward the light and cleansing Love"

"And he wants to protect innocent people" Raven translated.

"How do know what he's talking about?!" Cy-Borg asked.

"Because almost all my books are written in the same way." Raven began "And because every one in Azarth also talks this way." Now she turned on the frightened teen. "Alright, spill it."

Now the teen looked very, very confused.

Raven sighed and tried again, "Present the information witch you have concealed from us."

"What information have I not let you observe?' he asked.

"Don't give me that!" Raven was getting angry now.

"Uh, Raven." Beast boy said, carefully.

"WHAT!"

"He's fainted" he replied pointing to the unconscious teen.

LATER

The teen woke up in the Med-lab. As he did he wondered where he was. He looked around the room till he saw Raven staring at him kindly from beside the bed.

He gasped notable and tried to hide under the covers, but Raven pulled them off to see a very child like teen cowering.

"It's ok." She said smiling, this was wrong on so many levels by the way. "now can you tell me where your from?"

"Zintos" said the voice still shaking.

Raven had expected something like that, for she didn't look surprised. "Ok then, now get some rest and tomorrow me and the others will come cheek on you."

He nodded and laid down, he fell a sleep instantly. Raven left the room and shut the door quietly. The other Titians were waiting for her. "Well!" beast boy said.

"This is going to take some explaining" Raven said and ushered them to the common room, where they sat down on the couch.

"Ok," Raven began, sitting down. "Remember how I'm from a different dimension named Azarath?"

"Yeah?" Cy-Borg said carefully.

"It appears that our friend is from one called Zintos." Raven said

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!" They all yelled.

"Zintos is a dimension closely afflicted with Azarath. He probable just came out of a portal, crossing dimensions can cause your emotion to go haywire, It happened to me, by tomorrow he'll be, what ever his normal self was."

THE NEXT MORNING

He woke up almost automatically. At first he wondered why he was not in his room, then the memories of yester day flooded back to him, he remembered leaving his Dimension, then how he walked a few steps before noticing the ad on a piece of paper on the ground, after that, well, you already know, don't you. He got up and started to take a step out of bed, he found he couldn't. In some ancient langue he swore something that should not be translated. His body was still a bit unused to these new forces pulling and pushing him in opposite directions he tried again this time he got to his feet. He stumbled a bit as he walked around, getting a good view of the room, then he noticed the computer. He gawked at the strange thing, it had a screen and pictures displayed themselves on it. Nothing like this was in his dimension. He stared at it and then noticed a board with letters on it, he pressed C. He jumped when a C appeared on the screen. 'This must be some sort of device that writers for you, it might have been made for people with messy hand writing.' The teen stared at it some more, and then tried the R button, then he grinned and started typing a way. He was an inventive person, and curious by nature. He had always loved discovering new things. Then he froze realizing something, he glanced down to see he was wearing a white shirt and pants he felt his head and noticed his hat was gone. Now he started panicking. He had to find his weapons, clothes, and hat. They were all he had left from Zintos. As he searched franticly for them, hand still on his head, he noticed something else, he couldn't fell his hair. 'Oh Azar no, not that!' He ran to a mirror and looked at him self. What he saw nearly made him faint again. Instead he swore at the top of his voice in some ancient language. This of course woke the other Titians from their sleep, but only Raven got the full jest of the situation. She understood every syllable that was being shouted in full volume. And let's just say that Barney would have to go to Dr. Phil if he understood what the angry teen was yelling. Mean while the teen was still yelling with no apparent end, then black energy engulfed his mouth. He turned around to see a frantic Raven staring at him. "What in Azar do you think your doing!?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, 1) my clothes and everything dear to me is gone and 2) I'm BALD!!" He started getting angry, Raven noticed that smoke started fuming out of his body he snorted with anger and fire burst from his noses and he stated growing bigger, sharper teeth. "Ok calm down, or you'll blow the whole city up, you need to control your emotions here, your powers are much more sensitive, now I've got your clothes, as for the hair, you have a hat. Now, sit here while I get your things." She lead him to the bed where he sat down still angry, but smoke stopped bellowing from his body and his teeth were back to normal. She went to go get his things, as she walked to her room robin stopped her. "What was that about?!"

"He found out he was bald." She said and continued to get his things.

When she got back she found him typing away at the computer.

"Here are your things." She said but before she could say more, he had grabbed his belongings and ran off to change. While he did so, she looked at what he had been typing. 'crow. today is my first day in this dimension. i have discovered the these people have an uncommon need for neatness, if this device really is a writer for those with poor handwriting. i am unsure of what to make of them, but one, the dark girl, seems kind, i believe that she will help me. i am still sad for what happened to my home. it is painful to even think about and i can not bring myself to write about it. i am still scarred. what if he finds me. please i beg to you, don't let him find me. i have decided that i need a name for the dark girl and her friends to call me. i have not yet thought of one.'

"I see you're busy" said a voice from behind her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around to see the teen smirking. He was in his normal attire now, and seemed to prefer it.

"Well now that you're in a mood to talk, I think I should explain some things" she started, "Fist my name is Raven, and I'm from Azarth." She noted how he jumped. "2) At your home you were able to express your feelings; here if you do that, your powers go out of your control. Yes that is not good. 3) Your worse off then me, being from Zintos, so you don't have a clue about modern technology and you're at least ten times more powerful."

Now he just looked amazed. "What, I can't express my emotions??"

"Yes, now you said you want to join the team, you can, but I warn you, it can be hectic."

"I'll join, you can call me…" he thought about this, "Crow."

LATER

"So…" Robin said The Titans were sitting across the table, except Starfire, who was cooking breakfast, from Crow "What powers do you have?"

Crow shrugged. Raven told the others, "He doesn't know since what we consider powers is normal for him."

"So…what's Zintos like?" Beast boy asked.

"A never ending swirl of energy and matter, that converts all mater into energy, energy into mater, and back again, while souls mingle freely, for our bodies are not in existence for have the time and all is one, out side the walls of the single city, witch resist the swirl.." Crow answered, unblinking.

Now the titans sweet dropped "Oh." Beast boy said, then whispered to Raven "what does he mean?"

Rave looked stumped. "Something about energy and matter."

"I have a question." Crow announced "what is this annoying force that constantly pulls me to this planet; it gives me such a headache."

"Dude!" Beast boy yelled "You don't know what gravity is?"

"Gravity?" Crow asked roiling the word on his tongue, getting a taste for it.

"Friends!" Starfire said "the fast of Break is complete! I have completed a traditional welcoming dish from my home planet, GLOAN SNIPPERS!" She put the platter she was holding on the table, and took the lid off, gloan snippers turned out to be what looked like potato chip sized amebas, that moved. The titans sweet drooped again but Crow started piling some on his plate. The others tried to warn him, but he had already started eating. They all watched him chew the green substance then swallow. His eyes widened, "This is delicious!" Then, with out further to do, he started shoving it in his mouth. All the titans sweet dropped as Raven explained, "Zinthosians never actually thought up the idea of manners, they were always studying or meditating."

When Crow was done, that was pretty soon, he burped unceremoniously.

"So..." Cy-Borg started, "what do you do for fun Crow?"

"I go to the library for most of my free time."

"We got a library in town." Robin said, "but you'd have to leave your weapons behind."

Crow gave him a death stare that Raven might cower at.

"...or you could tell us what books you'd want, and Raven can stay here and show you your room while the rest of us go get them."

"Everything on any science, mathematics, and history of this dimension."

"Ok" Robin replied clearly wanting to get out, "well see you later."

And with that Raven was left alone with Crow, in the common room.

"So, your room is this way." She said, not relishing her luck.

They headed to the room in silence.

"So why are you here?" Crow asked

"I'm here because of a prophecy that was evaded, you."

"Ummm, I wanted to see new things?" He said, rather unconvincingly.

"Riiiiight." Raven said. "So here's your room"

They stooped at a closed door, without a name plate.

"Ok," Crow said, "but one thing,"

"Yes?" Raven asked

"Where can I meditate, I kind of need to right now."

Raven's features softened slightly, "Well, you can in my room; I was going to do the same thing"

"Great!" Then they headed to Raven's room. once there, they crossed their legs and started floating, then they chanted the oh so familiar words that every one knows: "Azarth Metreoin Zinthos."

As they meditated Raven glanced over at Crow, she noticed that he wore many amulets and charms around every limb, giving off a colorful array of gems, metals, and feathers. Then she felt a wave of energy admit from his body, not a strong one, but she noticed how it seemed to suck more energy in. Soon Crow opened his eyes, "Wow!! Now that was some drink now I feel as if I could, I don't now but wow!"

Then the power went out. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"I think so." Raven said perplexed, "what were you doing?"

"I was drawing in energy, but I didn't think I was focusing on your candles."

Then Raven understood, only the monks of Azarath could suck energy into them selves, Crows people must have been strong. "You sucked our electricity!"

"What?"

"Every thing here electronic runs on electricity."

"Huh?"

"One of your books might explain it." she said

Then the lights stuttered back on. "Wow." Crow said, again. Then, out of the blue he added "What on earth is it with you!! Shut up! SHUT IT!!"

"What?" Raven asked, confused and offended.

"Not you," Crow said, "Excited"

"Who??"

"One of my emotions, he's talking in my head, bouncing around in my scull too, giving me a headache!"

"Wait your emotions can talk to you with out a meditation mirror?"

"Yes, and if I hadn't just been meditating they probably be out here, reeking havoc."

"Wow" Raven said, she knew it was hard to control emotions, but still, she didn't have to worry about them getting out. Soon Crow seemed to have it under control. "You have to deal with a lot, don't you?" Raven said sympathetically.

"You have no idea."

After that they meditated, Crow being careful not to suck energy, till the others got back. When they did Crow looked delighted to see so many books. A mountain of them was being pushed by the titans. When Raven looked at Robin questioningly, he explained, "We got the entire non-fiction section." Crow jumped into the pile, and came out again with a book on physics.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Crow sighed, "So many books, now, how do I read them all in time to return them? Ah-ha!" he snapped his fingers. Suddenly he was engulfed with black energy, and he started flipping though the book, reading a page a second. Soon the book was done and he switched to another book. About one fourth though the pile he stopped. "It appears that your universe it ruled under many more laws than mine. Strange." Then he started up again, in the matter of half an hour he was done. "Your world is an interesting one." Crow said, "Many different animals, and still it seems that you wish to improve on an already wonderful world."

"You read all that, and memorized it!!" Beast boy asked

"I can use my powers to speed up my brain, letting it think and store information faster."

"Well Crow I can see this is the beginning of a new chapter for the titans," Robin said


End file.
